1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of digital video tape recording and reproducing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention relates to a recording arrangement for recording an information signal in tracks on a record carrier, the recording arrangement including an input terminal for receiving the information signal and channel encoding apparatus for channel encoding the information signal to form a channel signal suitable for recording in a track on the record carrier. The recording arrangement also includes writing apparatus for writing the channel signal in the track. The channel signal includes multiple signal blocks which each include a first block section having a synchronization signal and a second block section which comprises a multitude of channel bytes. The invention also relates to a record carrier obtained with the recording arrangement, and to a reproducing arrangement for reproducing the video signal from the record carrier.
A recording arrangement as given in the opening paragraph is known from European Patent Application No. EP-A 492,704, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,483, reference (1).
The known recording arrangement is of the helical scan type and records an information signal, comprising a digital audio signal and a digital video signal, in audio signal recording sectors and video signal recording sectors, respectively, in multiple tracks. When recording a track, the video signal recording sector comes first and is followed by the audio signal recording sector. The order in which the sectors occur in a track can, however, also be in the reverse order. Furthermore, other sectors may be included in a track, such as, a clock run-in area, located at the beginning of a track, so as to enable a locking-in of the internal system clock on the signals read from the track, and preamble and postamble areas that are located between the various sectors and function as an edit gap. Reference is made in this respect to the earlier filed European Patent Application No. 93202950, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,878, reference (2) and European Patent Application No. 93201263, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,187, reference (3).
Reference is also made to: “Grand Alliance HDTV Specification”, draft document, Feb. 22, 1994, reference (4); and to U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,421, reference (5).
These documents relate to proposals for a new digital video cassette (DVC) recorder standard, which enables the recording and reproduction of digital video and digital audio signals on/from a longitudinal magnetic record carrier. This new digital video recorder standard will lead to new digital video recorders and reproducers of the so-called DVC type. The above citations are hereby incorporated in whole by reference.